


Bleed Me A River

by tamethewoods



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demon Blood, Demon Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Sam Winchester replaces Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamethewoods/pseuds/tamethewoods
Summary: Sam travels to Hell with all the weight of the world on his shoulders.
Relationships: Lucifer & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Bleed Me A River

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope all is well :)
> 
> I know I’ve been MIA for the last couple of weeks. Here’s this little ray of sunshine as a peace offering. :) uni started back up for me, so my writing will slow considerably until mid-April.
> 
> Also! My current WIP is still, well, a WIP. (Honestly, as a person with commitment issues, I should have known better). It’s called Write Your Name On My Heart (And That’ll Be The End) and if you wanna check it out, please feel free. The 4th and final chapter should be up in a few weeks. :)

Sam, ripped apart, felt all the sin the world could offer. 

Molten words lay on his tongue, impossible to swallow but unable to voice. 

_ You should have run.  _

A crow yelled above him, the sharp caw piercing the gray sky. Another joined, and another. 

_ You should have hid.  _

Bloody eyes scan the horizon frantically, miles and miles of wheatgrass and desolation. The crumbled aggregate of the road had long seen traffic. Sam was the only figure to walk the road in a thousand years, or more. 

His own personal road to hell. 

_ You should have turn back.  _

Head low, fringe in eyes, he carried on, knowing where he was going but not conceding. He tasted the lingering sensations of demon blood in his mouth. Felt it burn through his veins like fire, hot and alive and  _ painful. _ It caused his fingernails to fall off, his gums to vaporize, his nose and eyes and ears to  _ bleed, _ slick red blood that poured. 

He felt his eyes glowing, an inhuman, morbid sort of thing that made this whole situation more significant. 

‘This is your destiny’ he thought. ‘The rest of your life stands at the end of this road.’ 

The crows were circling now, dozens and dozens of black dots above. They knew he was a dead man. 

He knew he was a dead man. 

‘But I’m built for this.’

King of a kingdom he didn’t want. Ruler of a reign he couldn’t control. 

A cage he couldn’t stand, once where he was encaptured for decades and decades, wanted  _ him  _ to rule  _it_.

_ King. Welcome.  _

Lucifer was retiring, and the only one -  _ only one _ \- that could fill his spot was Sam. 

And he did. And he was no more. 


End file.
